


Bound To You

by besmirchedmaiden, DirtyGrangerFestMods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Casual Sex, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Non-Linear Narrative, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Pining, Playboy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/pseuds/besmirchedmaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyGrangerFestMods/pseuds/DirtyGrangerFestMods
Summary: “She loved him like this, his skin flushed pink, a sheen of sweat decorated his face and chest, his blonde hair tousled. Draco Malfoy during the day was a man who was always coiffed, not a button out of place. Hermione delighted in being able to watch him come undone under her touch.”For all his snarky, smarmy ways, Draco Malfoy was a good fuck. And if Hermione got to tie him up in the process, all the better.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 182
Collections: Dirty Granger Fest





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to [ sweetestsorrows ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katschako/pseuds/sweetestsorrows) for alpha/betaing this fic! Any mistakes that remain are mine alone.
> 
> Thank you to the Mods for running and executing this contest! 
> 
> **Prompt** : Hermione likes to tie Draco up.
> 
> *really excited to reveal this entry!*
> 
> It was prompted by [stephiealways ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephiealways) who had never seen read a clean up scene in a smut. I obviously took that challenge on!

~*~

_November 2007_

“Wait… What?”

“I’m just saying...ugh… we could rule the country together. We could…”

“Malfoy, stop.” Hermione groaned, glaring at him for the interruption. “No, don't stop moving. Fuck, right there. Yes. Yes. _Yes!_ ”

“Granger, we could...”

“Oh my God, shut up. Should I have gagged you also, Malfoy?”

He released a choking sound and she opened her eyes to watch him. She loved him like this, his skin flushed pink, a sheen of sweat decorated his face and chest, his blonde hair tousled. Draco Malfoy during the day was a man who was always coiffed, not a button out of place. Hermione delighted in being able to watch him come undone under her touch. His hands strained against the ties that bound him, desperate to hold her hips, as she bounced on his cock. He was completely at her mercy. She enjoyed this even more.

Leaning forward, she captured his lips with her own, biting down slightly, before devouring his mouth whole. She untied his hands from the headboard, relishing the way he tightly grabbed on to her waist the moment he was freed, flipping them around and pounding into her.

He reached down to rub her clit as her legs tightened around him, and she could feel herself crashing over. She screamed her release and he was close behind, grunting as he spilt into her.

It was difficult, but she managed to leave the cosy bed, and hopped towards the loo. As she sat on the toilet seat, wads of toilet paper in her hand, she thought over what he was saying all night. What he had been saying for months.

There was a part of her that wanted to say yes, that she would join him and work with him, combine forces and rule the world side by side. But, the other part of her brain, the dominant one, reminded her that under no circumstances should she ever work for Malfoy. It was dangerous to tie any parts of her life to him. Professional and personal.

In her heart of hearts, she knew Malfoy talked a good talk, it was his job to charm, she had seen him convince the grumpiest of wizards and witches with ease. But, at the end of the day, that’s what he was - talk, with no sustenance.

And Hermione was the exact opposite. She liked people that spoke frankly, and showed integrity and loyalty. She was sure Draco would be unable to offer that. In any case, she was going for the Wizengamot seat, and it was a sobering thought. It meant she would see him far less regularly, and outside of work meetings that led to fucking, she wasn't sure how he fit into her life.

She finished cleaning up and fluffed her hair in an effort to bring it back to its original volume. Initially, she used to sneak out, but now she was at his home regularly. She was comfortable enough to slip back into bed with him. There was no space for pretences anymore in their relationship.

He rolled over and pulled her against his chest, kissing her neck softly, wrapping his body around her.

“You know, there’s a charm,” he murmured, his lips tickling her skin. He reminded her of this many times, but she liked the time she had to herself after such vigorous activity. It helped her clear her thoughts, lest she start to feel any sort of attachment. Allowed her to indulge in a moment of shame.

“Hermione.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you really think of my proposition? Please, be serious.”

She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his bare chest.

“Malfoy, I’m going for McCarthy’s Wizengamot seat.”

“What?”

“McCarthy, he’s retiring in a few months.”

“I know that,” he said impatiently.

“Well, I’m going for his seat.”

“Why?”

“Because, I could actually make a difference. It would put me on the fast track to becoming Minister.”

“Do you want to make a difference or become Minister?”

“Why can’t I do both?”

“You’re being naive.”

“Do we really need to do this now?”

“Fine.” He huffed. “Feel free to live in denial.”

“Oh, fuck off, Malfoy!" Hermione sat up abruptly and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

Draco reached for her, tugging at her arm. "Granger, come back. I didn't mean it like that. I’m sorry.".

“I’m leaving,” she replied, shrugging out of his grasp. She shot him an ire-filled glare, hastily gathering her clothes before approaching the Floo.

He leapt out of the bed and pulled her back towards him, hugging her from behind.

“I said I was sorry.”

She grumbled, leaning back, hoping her wild hair would choke him.

“Come back to bed. I promise you can yell at me tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, I will, Draco Malfoy.”

“I know you will, darling. I know you will,” he replied, kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

~*~

_September 2005_

“Do you think we're different from other girls?”

Hermione looked up from her book to glance at Ginny, who preened front of the mirror in a knee-length, green halter dress. She had never known Ginny to be insecure.

“Perhaps. Although, I will say I’m not sure that’s a bad thing. Where is this coming from?”

Ginny hummed, cinching the waist of her dress.

“Blaise said I wasn’t like the girls he usually dates.” She turned to Hermione. “I’ve changed my mind. Come with me to the party.”

“What?” Hermione sputtered. “I wasn’t invited.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll get you in. We should celebrate your promotion, you’re officially Head of Improper Use of Magic.”

“Assistant Head, and we did celebrate! We had lunch at the Laughing Turtle Dove.”

“We have lunch there every week. We should do something big, something special.”

“I’ve got to say, I’m not liking Blaise’s influence on you.”

“Don’t give him too much credit.”

“Ginny, I was looking forward to a quiet evening in.”

“You have a quiet evening every day! We’re young. We should party and enjoy ourselves like the others.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure I look like the type of person that absolutely _blossoms_ at parties,” Hermione drawled, stowing her book away as Ginny hovered a variety of party dresses in front of her to choose from.

“Do I really have to?”

“Please, Hermione. What if I don’t turn up, and he finds someone else?”

“Then, you should bin him.”

“Hermione.” Ginny flashed her a pouting look.

“I have never known you to be this insecure, Gin! What is that boy doing to you?”

“Nothing, I just really like him. Please, don’t lecture me.”

“I don’t lecture you. I worry you’re losing yourself for him.”

“I’m fine. Seriously, stop looking at me like that.” Ginny huffed. “I’m not losing anything, and don’t argue with me, you have no right. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you’ve been moping since my brother left.”

“I’m not moping -”

“Then, there’s no reason for you not to join me tonight.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Hermione, you know my mother taught me how to emotionally blackmail. So, spare us both the time, and join me. Go for the metallic coloured one, your eyes keep glancing towards it.”

“That’s a dress? I thought it was underwear.”

“Tell me, Hermione. Do you enjoy sounding like my Great Aunt Tessie?”

Hermione scowled grabbing the dark grey slip dress from the hanger, before darting into the bathroom, making sure to slam the door behind her.

She arrived back in the living room redressed with her hair and makeup perfectly glamoured, wearing the matching heels Ginny had left outside her door.

“I’m probably going to be sent to jail on multiple accounts of indecency,” she groaned at her reflection in the ceiling to floor mirror. Hastily, she pulled the skirt of her dress down, making sure to adjust the top so it didn’t reveal her entire chest.

“Oh, please. You look so good. Let’s go.”

After they apparated, Ginny dragged her down multiple winding roads that left blisters on Hermione’s toes.

“Where did you discover this muggle club?”

“It’s not a muggle club,” Ginny replied with a confused expression on her face, as she rapped the brick three times.

“We’re dressed like this for a wizarding club!?”

Ginny’s reply was drowned out by the roar of bass thumping in the background. Worried that she’d definitely be thrown into Azkaban for her dress, Hermione timidly followed her friend into the sprawl of tightly packed moving bodies.

“Slow down,” she begged as Ginny pushed her way through the crowd. She was able to readjust herself against the wall as Ginny spoke hurriedly to an Elf, who stood in front of a glimmering velvet rope leading to the V.I.P section.

Ginny waved her hurriedly as the rope was removed and a dark staircase emerged. Huffing, Hermione wobbled towards the newly opened entrance. She winced at every step she climbed, while her friend sprinted up the upstairs with ease.

When she finally hobbled into the smoky room, the music was at a tolerable level, still thumping away in the background. The lights were dimmer, lanterns pulsing a soft orange glow, plush couches were lining the room. She pushed past some of the girls dancing and stumbled to a stop when found herself in front of Draco Malfoy, who leaned back on the couch looking absurdly dishevelled and bored.

Next to him was Theo Nott was blowing smoke rings into the air, and in the corner was Blaise Zabini chatting away with one of the servers, who giggled into her hand, causing the tray she was hovering to shake slightly.

Determinedly, Ginny budged past and plopped herself on Zabini’s lap, pushing the server away before engulfing Blaise’s mouth with hers.

“Hello, Granger,” drawled Malfoy nonchalantly.

“Malfoy,” she snapped fidgeting with the hem of the dress feeling incredibly exposed by the heat of his stare, she glanced at her Ginny and Blaise in the corner mournfully, irritated she had been abandoned so quickly by her best friend.

“There’s space here, too, if you’re looking for a seat,” Draco spoke up, as he spread his legs further, a smug grin gracing his face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her hands clenched into fists, stopping herself from reaching into her dress and pulling out her wand.

“I wouldn’t sit in that lap even if you bleached it, lest I catch something.”

She stomped away, enraged at the slimy prick, but realised there was very little place to go. She didn’t want to go back downstairs into the mass of bodies, so she settled for leaning out of the balcony, watching people downstairs. Annoyance rose at the fact that she even agreed to come in the first place. What a waste of time. She could be home, with a hot cup of tea and a good book. Instead, she was here, in a sticky and smoky club, loud music rattling her head, feeling like it would explode.

A warm body pressed into her for a moment before leaning on the balcony next to her. She glanced up to see Malfoy smiling lazily down at her.

“Go away,” she grunted, not in the mood to spar with him, beginning to stride away, flinching at the tight heels as they pinched at her feet.

“Wait,” he yelled after her.

She paid him no heed, but it didn’t matter as he caught up with her again.

“Your feet,” he remarked. She stilled, as he muttered a charm to heal her blisters and another to cushion her feet.

“Why didn’t you place a cushioning charm?” Curiosity flashed across his features.

“I- I forgot,” she mumbled, shame heating her cheeks. Sometimes she felt magic didn’t seem like it was an intrinsic part of her, not like it was for others.

“You forgot?”

“Shut up,” she mumbled as he burst into laughter.

“Now, now Granger, that’s not very nice, especially after I healed you.”

A server passed him, and he grabbed two glasses. He held out a champagne glass for her, but she merely eyed it suspiciously.

“I’m not touching that, you might have spiked it.”

“As if I could ever get improper magic past you.”

“That’s true, you really couldn’t.”

“Take a sip, Granger. Celebrate your win as Assistant Head.” His eyes glinted as he passed the glass towards her again, clinking his glass with hers. She took it from him warily, inspecting it carefully, making sure to sniff before taking a sip.

The alcohol rushed right to her head. Wizarding alcohol was far more potent than the muggle variety. But, she needed this. No, she deserved this. She was young and successful. She was celebrating her win. She was allowed to let loose once in a while. She gulped the rest of the drink down, and before she knew it, Draco was handing her another one.

He leaned in closer, his lips brushing her ear. She shivered at the contact. "I can't keep my eyes off you, Granger." His voice was low so that only she could hear. "You look absolutely divine, good enough to eat."

She gasped, ready to bite his head for the sleazy comment, but he had turned her around and her back was being pressed against the balcony, his hands firmly around her waist. Draco disappeared the glasses with a wave of his hands.

He tilted his head, his pointy nose barely grazing hers. “Can I kiss you, Hermione?”

Suddenly, there was nothing she wanted more. She nodded slightly unable to speak, enraptured by his lips. He started slow, with only the slightest pressure, before kissing her more firmly. Her lips parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her mind felt heady at his touch, as his hands buried through her hair, freeing her curls.

She moaned when his lips broke free and started their descent, sloppily kissing her chin, neck, and clavicle.

“Hermione,” he murmured, bending her further over back the balcony, “if we don’t leave now, I’m going to take you right here.”

It was the wake-up call she needed, she pushed him back and began to straighten herself out. She was behaving irrationally, like the silly girls who fawned around him. She was better than this, smarter than them.

A glance in the corner showed that Ginny and Blaise had disappeared. There was no reason for her to stay. Without making eye contact with Draco, she strode towards the exit.

She didn’t get far out of the door before he caught her, again. Before she realised it, he had pressed her up against the wall.

“And exactly where do you think you’re going?”

“Home. I- I made a mistake.”

“It didn’t feel like one. I thought you were meant to be brave, Granger.”

She shifted against him. “I’m brave. I’m not stupid.”

“Oh, you’re the furthest thing from stupid, love. That's how you know just how right this thing between us feels.”

He was a snake charmer. She made this realisation as he dragged her into the loo, kissing her passionately again, this time his hands wandering all over her body.

She groaned when he pushed down the flimsy straps of her dress, his mouth ravishing her chest with kisses, his hands groping her curves. She tilted her head back, hitting the wall as she succumbed to the overwhelming sensations. She was incredibly hot and he was still not close enough. She needed to feel him inside her, filling her entirely.

She jerked his tuxedo jacket off before pulling at his waist, attacking the button of his trousers. Not stopping his ministrations from her chest, he helped her drop the trousers down, his erection springing up.

She gasped softly, shocked at the size of him, instinctually rubbing her legs together as she grew wetter at the thought of him inside her.

He raised her chin, and only then did it register that she had been staring at his dick. By the mirth in his eyes, and the smirk on his face he had noticed. She felt her cheeks heating. Desperate to gain ground and not look so needy, she spat in her hand and started pumping his cock. It worked, the smirk dropped and so did his mouth.

“God, Granger, you’re fucking hot,” he groaned, as he pulled the skirt of her dress up, his hand glided over her inner thighs. He made a small pit stop to appreciate her garter belt where her wand was firmly tucked in before resuming his ascent towards her soaking knickers.

“Turn around,” he ordered gruffly and flipped her to face the wall pulling her thong down.

“Fuuuccck,” he breathed, “that arse is _fantastic_.”

He grabbed her right cheek before smacking it firmly, and a loud moan escaped her as she found herself hoping he would do it again. He didn’t, instead reaching to dip his fingers into her pussy. Curling one in her core slowly, he thrust in and out several times before adding another.

“Malfoy,” she mewled, “more.”

He pulled his fingers out, gasping in her ear. “I fucking love seeing you dripping for me. I’m going to fuck you, Granger. Fuck that tight, pretty little cunt of yours. You’re going to be screaming my name, aren’t you?”

She moaned loudly and felt him press inside her slightly before pulling out, only to slide more of him in with the next pump of his hips. He twined his hand in her hair and pulled her head towards him, bowing her back in the process as he started a slow, hard pace. She felt herself clenching as his hard body pressed her puckered nipples into the cold wall.

“More, Malfoy,” she repeated and suddenly his hips started slapping against her quickly. He gathered her hands in one of his own, holding them tight against the wall above her head. She wailed as he buried himself inside her completely.

“I knew fucking you would be glorious, but fuck you feel better than I ever dreamt you would. I knew you would have the sweetest pussy. You drove me crazy all those months, and now I’m finally buried inside you.”

Fuelled by the dirty talk, she clenched around him as his hand found her clit, rubbing it while his pace quickened. He was pounding into her, hitting just the right spot and Hermione saw stars as the sound of skin against skin filled the small space.

It didn’t take long for her to tip over, and she whined his name as she did. Her overheated body hit the chilly wall when he came, his large body covering hers, as his cum spluttered in her core.

Even as she came down from the high, all she could think was that she wanted to do it again. Next time, she would hold him tightly in place. Drive _him_ to lose control. Then, before that wicked thought could gain traction, she shook it out of her brain. The haze cleared and she found her bearings.

She adjusted her dress hastily, embarrassment rushing through her body. Draco muttered a cleaning charm for both of them, and she was grateful that he had the forethought to do so.

“Where are you going?” He grabbed her hand, as she reached for the handle.

“Uhm, home.”

“Come home with me instead, for round two.”

“No, Malfoy, I need to find Ginny. It’s getting late. Thanks for uh...this.”

“She’s left with Blaise. Come on, Granger. Let me take you home.”

They stepped out of the loo, and Hermione shivered in the drop of the temperature. Before she could pull out her wand to cast a warming charm, Draco slipped his jacket over her shoulders.

“It’s okay, I can manage by myself.”

“Please, just stop being stubborn for a second.”

She flustered at the insult, but let him guide her through the corridors until they reached a cracked oak door. He pushed her through the threshold and she found herself faced with an apparition point.

“The owner won’t mind,” he murmured. “We’re friends. Now, come along, love.”

“Thank you for your help,” she responded as he took a step towards her, coming close enough to kiss. She wanted to acquiesce to his request of going home with him, but decided against it, apparating away before she succumbed to her desires.

When she eventually got home that night, she slept in his jacket. There was a part of her that was happy she finally got to sleep with Malfoy like she had wanted from the moment they became reacquainted. It wasn’t like they would be working together anymore. She would be dealing with new accounts now. It was the perfect way to close up this stage in her life.

She slept easy that night, not knowing that in only a month, her boss would switch her out of all her accounts, merge all the Malfoy accounts, and ask her to take the lead on monitoring the company. After all, Malfoy Industries was their biggest client and she had done exemplary work with them in the past.

The self-loathing returned in full force when she noticed her diary filled with meetings with the Malfoy Industries’ representative. Including one that began in five minutes. She heaved a large sigh, letting her head fall back against her chair, hoping to find a way to switch responsibilities. Busy in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the door open, nor did she see someone walk in until the intruder spoke.

“Hello, Granger, looks like we’ll be spending a lot more time together.”

_~*~_

_May 2007_

“You’re still fucking him?” Ginny shrieked when Hermione told her where she was the night before. “You told me, no, you promised me that last month was the last time.”

“Shhh,” Hermione whispered, casting a glance to see if the other patrons at the Laughing Turtle Dove had overheard. She was still ashamed. She had promised Ginny, _she had promised herself_ , that she wouldn’t let anything perverse happen whilst she was working with him.

The plan had worked…for a few months. The problem was that ninety per cent of her time was filled with him. Now she was overlooking every product Malfoy Industries produced or was planning to produce. He had filled up her diary entirely, consumed her mind and her life both professionally and personally. He was like a leech that had latched onto her life and he was impossible to get rid of. Hermione had tried to, on multiple occasions, but he always found a way back in.

She finally succumbed to his advances and slept with him one night when they were working late to adjust his new version of the Manegro Potion to industry standards. It was a moment of weakness… One that she repeated over and over again, for months after.

She checked, combed in fact, every rule book she could find to see if she was breaking any laws. Surprisingly, she found there was no literature on the topic. An Improper Misuse of Magic Officer could not take cash bribes from a client, but as far as she was concerned no money was being exchanged between the two of them.

She had hard and firm rules against accepting presents. Whilst there was nothing in the rules against that either, she felt it strayed too close to the bribery column for her liking. Until he offered this trip, he was the one who had convinced her to take a week off. Initially, she politely declined, thinking he’d use the week for nefarious reasons when he offered to take her away. Then she refused, realising he was gifting her a holiday.

“He wants to take me to Belize for a week.”

“Oh no, the tragedy of it all.” The sarcasm dripped from Ginny’s tone as she rolled her eyes. 

“We’re not dating, Ginny,” she hissed, stabbing her knife into her sourdough bread.

“But, he wants to.”

“No, I don’t think so. He says it’ll be a week-long ‘sex-cation,’ which I think puts us firmly in not a relationship place.’’

“Yeah, the guy you spend most of your nights with isn’t your boyfriend,” Ginny snarked as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Ginny.” She flashed her friend a warning glance. They were not having this conversation, again.

“I’m just saying. You lasted, what? Four months before you were back in his bed.”

“Yes, I know. I know I’m acting stupid and irrational. But, Ginny, I have tried. Really, I’ve tried to stop having sex with him so many times. But, I’m weak and he’s such a good stress release.”

“I just worry about you, Hermione. It doesn’t seem healthy.”

“It’s probably not, but keeping stress in the body isn’t either.’’

“Why don’t you take up painting or knitting like normal people? He’s not good for you.”

“I said that about you and Blaise,” Hermione reminded Ginny.

“Ugh, and you bring that up every time,” Ginny groaned, pointing a finger at Hermione. “Yes, Blaise and I worked out but he didn’t fuck everything that moved like Draco.”

“I know. I’m not expecting marriage or kids out of him, Ginny. I know he’s not going to give them to me. Theo mentioned over brunch that I was the first girl Draco can’t stop talking about... He seemed to think that meant Draco was serious about me, but I know he's mistaken,” Hermione said.

“I still think it's weird that you and Theo are close friends,” Ginny said, with another roll of her eyes.

“Theo also mentioned that Draco calls me 'love' and 'darling,' too. In fact, he found it odd that Draco uses pet names for me quite often. I tried to tell Theo that it's just a habit for him... It probably keeps him from messing up or confusing girls' names. Then, when Draco called me 'sweetheart' at the engagement dinner last month, Theo about lost it. But, it doesn't mean anything. I've heard him call the girl at the coffee shop 'sweetheart.' It was just Draco being his normal, scummy self.”

“Exactly! My point is, it's all good and well for him to treat you sweetly behind closed doors, or in another country where neither of you know anyone. But, it's been years, Hermione. You can't keep wasting your time on a man that refuses to settle down. I understand the sex is good, but wouldn't you rather find someone willing to commit to you in the long run? If Malfoy can man up and be that person for you, wonderful. I just worry about you.”

Hermione paused, swallowing thickly before she spoke. “Wanting that with Draco is a useless wish, Ginny, trust me. I’m not delusional. He told me didn’t believe in the institution of marriage early on. And I couldn’t for a second imagine myself married to that git. He drives me mad regularly! I mean, yeah, he’s funny sometimes, and he’s a really good problem solver, but Gods never. Could you imagine our kids? With his traits and my intellect, they would drive me around the bend. Besides, he’d probably leave me for his assistant the second we got married.”

“Yeah, it definitely sounds like you haven’t thought about this at all.”

“Ginny,” she admonished. “I haven’t. I don’t want to marry him, and he doesn’t want to marry me. Can we change the subject? We’re here to talk about your wedding. Tell me what you need from me. ”

"Well, what I was going to say was, I'll have to ask you to put up with Malfoy since he's the best man and you're the maid of honour."

"Ah... That shouldn't be a problem. He already said he'd escort me there, anyway."

“I thought as much,” Ginny replied, taking a large sip of her coffee.

_~*~_

_March 2008_

She burst into his office, the door slamming closed behind her with such force it shook the frame. He was sitting at his grandiose desk working away, piles of parchment stacked neatly around him.

His eyes looked up at the interruption, and a smug grin arose on his face at her presence.

“You had no right!” Hermione had been angry before, but the sight of his face only furthered her anger.

He raised his wand and silenced the room before speaking. “Welcome, Miss Granger, I was not aware we had an appointment.”

“I don’t need an appointment to murder you, Malfoy.”

“Murder? I don’t think that particular behaviour is something a newly appointed Wizengamot member should be engaging in.”

“Yes, it wouldn’t be, would it?” she seethed, her curls crackling with electricity as the hand gripping her wand began shaking, “But, nevertheless when one is pushed to such things, exceptions should be made.”

“Darling, what on earth are you on about? Come here.” He pushed back his chair and patted the table in front of him.

“Don’t! Don’t you dare call me darling,” she snapped, striding over to his side of the table. Annoyed in realising she had immediately acquiesced to his demand, she stood looming in front of him, her wand pointed right at his face as she desperately tried to gain her footing back.

He released a loud sigh, before running his hand over his face. “Fine. What can I do for you, Miss Granger?”

“You know what this is about. Don’t play stupid, Malfoy. It’s unbecoming.”

“I have no reason to play stupid, Miss Granger. So, if you’d like to calm down, I’m sure we can work this out.”

Hermione could tell he was trying to regain control of the situation, but she wouldn’t allow it. Her wand traced the column of his throat before pressing into his chin and he groaned. Draco’s right hand skimmed her leg, over her robe. Just as he was about to reach inside, he found his hands tied to the back of his wingback chair

“I guess I’m at your mercy,” he huffed, squirming a little against the ropes. “But, we’ll have to hurry our session, I have to leave for a meeting with Burton in fifteen.”

“Another person you’ll be bribing? Tell me, how many galleons are you offering him? A hundred? A thousand? A million?”

“Hermione,” he began before falling silent under her glare.

“You had no right,” she growled, aiming her wand directly at his face. “You thought, what? That you could control me? Get me on your side and I would roll over and do everything you demanded? I bet you had a good laugh with your buddies, over how cheap I was to buy. Got an inside woman you have leverage over. Now I’ll have to do your dirty work.”

“You couldn’t be more wrong.”

She continued speaking, ignoring him. “Or maybe you bribed them so I’d feel guilty about taking the job, forcing me to quit and then I’d come work for you. You’d make me your slave, and make me do your dirty work that way.”

“Wait, wait. What? No, Hermione, why would I do that?”

“God, you are really a feckless snake, aren’t you? Trapping me to you in all ways. Making me beholden to you so that you can use me until you’ve accomplished your goals, and then you’d throw me out for your next toy.”

He looked as though he meant to respond, but she wouldn’t allow it. “I’m not joking about the murder, Malfoy. I assure you. If you push me… Well, you’ll be sorry. Don’t think for a second that I’m indebted to you, or that I’ll be doing your bidding. I’ll be a consummate professional. You will not get any special treatment.”

“Alright. Fine.”

“And I’ll - Wait, you’re really okay with that?”

“Yes, of course, and I would have said so if you’d taken even a moment’s pause in your diatribe. I have no doubt in your abilities to do the job well.”

“Why did you do it then? Why did you go around having those dinners and meetings with the board?”

“Because you wanted to win. And I wanted you to win.”

“You thought I couldn’t win by myself? I campaigned for _weeks_ , Malfoy. _Weeks_.”

“As I said, I have no doubt in your ability. Besides, Percy Weasley was using the similar tactics I was using.”

“What Percy did is none of my concern. I pride myself on being honest and working with integrity.”

He shook his head in disbelief, “You would not have won through those methods. Percy Weasley is a pureblood, a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight, a poor one no doubt, but one nevertheless. Plus, he was using his brother to run a smear campaign against you, calling you crazy. Out of control. Unfit for the job. His brother, your ex, showed his memories of you two fighting at drinks. Everyone had a merry time bonding about their crazy ex-wives and girlfriends.”

Hermione faltered, she didn’t expect her ex to act this way. They weren’t on the best terms, but she never expected him to behave so lowly. She felt herself growing angrier at the fact Ginny, her own best friend, hadn’t given her heads up or let her know her brothers were besmirching her so publicly.

“You’re lying,” she accused, panic rising in her voice, even as it settled throughout her body.

“I have no reason to lie,” he replied firmly.

“I don’t trust you Malfoy. You had a reason, you had an ulterior motive, a plan. You always have a plan.”

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, do you want to know my plan was? It was to do everything in my power to ensure your success. I wanted you to be happy. And if that meant you liked me a little more, and wanted me around permanently, all the better. What’s so wrong about that?”

“It's fucked up, that's what it is. We have a no-string attached relationship, for a reason. You were the one that said you couldn’t be held down by one woman.”

“That’s funny because, oh, would you look at that? You have me restrained now, as we speak. I always end up tied down by you, don’t I, Granger? Tell me why that is.”

“I- I don’t know.”

“Oh, I think you do. Don’t lie to me, or yourself.”

She shook her head.

“Tell me why you tie me down, Granger. I have a vial of Veritaserum in my bottom drawer if you need help.”

She let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she fought the truth that she had long ago accepted in the privacy of her mind. “Fine. I do it because for a moment, you’re mine. I know you won’t, can’t, go anywhere. You- You can’t walk away. I can pretend for a few precious hours that I’m the one woman who can hold you down. Even if it’s only for a night.”

Tears sprung in her eyes. She felt exposed and humiliated in front of the one man she never wanted to feel low in front of again. Showing any sign of weakness meant that he had the opportunity to exploit it. She took a step back and removed the ropes from him.

“I think it’s time we end our association,” she mumbled to the floor, taking another step away from him.

Draco stood up, blocking her between the table and his body. He tilted her chin up and wiped the tears in her eyes softly.

“I don’t think so. My hard work will not go to waste. I have spent the past few years hoping one girl is going to tie me down. Now that I know she’s wanted the same thing, I’m not letting her go.”

His hands drifted over her lips and his face leaned in close.

“Can I kiss you, Hermione?”

She nodded, finding herself once more enraptured by him. It was a passionate kiss, once that she poured her mind, heart, and soul into. Gave herself over to him entirely. With a small hope that he wouldn’t crush her in the palm of his hands.

When they broke apart for breath, she pushed him back down onto his seat, locking him back in place. She would _make sure_ her heart was safe with him.

He opened his mouth to speak but the sound died on his lips when she sat on his lap, grinding her hips against him torturously.

“If we’re going to do this...be together...there can’t be any other girls,” she declared. His tie was taut in her grasp as she dragged his face closer to hers so that their lips were brushing.

“What other girls? There are no other girls, love, and there haven’t been for a long while,” He chuckled. “I’ve been spending all my time trying to win you over. Your little hot and cold act has nearly driven me mad. A smarter man might have looked elsewhere, but what can I say? I liked the thrill of the chase, and I’ve been weak for you from the start.”

She smacked his chest, wiping the cheeky grin from his face. “As if you’ve ever had to chase anyone, Draco. I know girls throw themselves at you. They always have.”

Crossing her arms, she glared at him and he took it as a sign to continue.

“You’re right, you’re right. But, not you. You made me work for it. And the fact is I didn’t want any of those other girls. I haven’t since we started up. Once I had you, you kept me on my toes so thoroughly, none of the girls throwing themselves at me piqued my interest. I had found what I needed. They were only interested in my vaults and connections anyway You… Well, you hated me in spite of all I could offer you. You’ve bewitched me from the start, and I’ll be under your spell forever.”

She unconsciously leaned in closer at his words, and he pressed his mouth to her neck, causing small goosebumps to arise on her skin.

“Do you really mean it?” She insisted, “Forever?”

“Forever,” he promised solemnly. “You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

She laughed. “Why would I want to do anything about it?”

“Because I’m a pain in your arse.”

“That’s true…” she agreed, her breathing uneven as he continued to tease the skin just below her jaw.

“I’ll tell you when you’re being a swot, or when your hair looks frightful. Kind of like right now, actually. Did you know when you’re angry that your hair grows?”

“Merlin, shut up. You were doing so well.”

“Why don’t you make me?” His eyes gleamed as he raised his brow in silent opposition.

She stood, smiling to herself when he tried to follow but the ropes didn’t give. Her smile widened into a grin as she shimmied out of her robe. He pulled at the ropes once more when her hand reached below her skirt.

Hermione dragged her knickers down slowly, in an excruciating pace, enjoying the way his gaze was focused on the movement. She slipped them over heels, before balling them in her fists.

She approached his personal space again, giving him a sweet kiss, and just before it got deeper, pulled away. He opened his mouth to protest and she took the opportunity to stuff the panties in his mouth.

His eyes flared and his hips bucked, shaking the chair.

“I got to say Malfoy, I like this. You, all bound and helpless for me.”

_~*~_

_November 2004_

Hermione nervously tapped her fingers as she waited at her table. This was the first time a client had booked a whole lunch instead of the standard fifteen minutes. But, she had heard from colleagues that larger companies and wealthier clients would often demand more of her time.

This was her first large client since she had been promoted from Intern to Officer in the Department of Improper Use of Magic Office. Her team worked with companies to make sure they were creating and selling products according to the Wizarding Guidelines.

Malfoy Industries was the largest creator, producer, and exporter of potions in the United Kingdom. As such, the company was split between the Improper Use team by varying categories: Healing, Cosmetics, Recreation and Enforcement.

Hermione was assigned the Enforcement category. At the time, she was surprised her boss had entrusted her with this responsibility. It was her job to ensure that all potions supplied were up to standard for Aurors who would use them in high risk or life-threatening situations.

Hermione was re-arranging the documents on her table for the fifth time when someone finally approached her. She rose quickly and held her hand out to greet the client. When the blonde man bent down to kiss the back of her hand instead of shaking it, she realised exactly who her contact was: Draco Malfoy. She was a bit surprised that someone so high up in the firm had come to meet her, she half-expected some middle manager to turn up.

“I didn’t realise I was going to be assigned such a beautiful case handler.”

She blushed at the compliment. If Draco Malfoy was cute in school, despite his less than attractive personality, he was downright breathtakingly handsome now. He had grown into his pointy features, his jaw was sharp and chiselled. It also helped that the famous Malfoy charisma was now directed at her, instead of the schoolyard indifference towards her existence. She could feel butterflies floating in her stomach as she swallowed down a girlish giggle.

Hermione knew all about his charming ways. Draco’s reputation preceded him, and he was constantly the topic of gossip both in school and now, in Witch Weekly. There was a small tiny part of her that wished he had noticed her in school, but she forced it down. As resentful as she felt about Ron leaving her, she knew he was the reliable boyfriend she needed at the time.

He winked at her before gesturing for her to sit.

“I love this restaurant,” he murmured, his eyes roving the planes of her face. “It’s the perfect place to take a gorgeous woman.”

She needed to regain control of this conversation before she fell prey to his wiles.

“Mr Malfoy, I was wondering if we could instead talk about your supplier for the Knotgrass in your Anti-Paralysis potion. I couldn’t find the information registered with the Ministry.”

Hermione flipped the parchment towards him to show him the missing information. He pushed it aside to lean towards her, a full-blown smoulder on his face.

“I’m sure we can gloss over that fact, darling.”

“You will refer to me properly by Hermione or Miss Granger,” she demanded, realising why exactly Draco Malfoy was purring at her.

He raised his eyebrow. “Miss Granger.”

“And this will remain a professional relationship.”


End file.
